Memories & Dreams
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: The Doctor reflects back on his time with Rose and when they first got together.


They were stumbling back to their hotel room, hours after the party had ended, clinging tightly to each other and giggling. When they got into the elevator they were alone, and Rose took advantage of this by pressing herself against the Doctor.

"Rose, how much wine did you have?" he asked.

"Not as much as you did," She answered, her tongue poking out teasingly at him. She ran her hands up his chest, then tangled them behind his neck and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

As the elevator went higher up the kiss grew more heated, Rose pushed her hips against the Doctors and grinned when his breath hitched. Soon they were stumbling back to their room, not caring how much noise they were making. He pressed her against the door of their room and kissed her, running his fingers down her side and reveling in the feel of her satin dress on his fingers.

"Rose, that wine it was no ordinary wine. It's been known to make people feel more...amorous after consuming too much of it," the Doctor said.

"Hate to break it to you Doctor, but I always feel like snogging you senseless." She unlocked their room and then disappeared inside, it was another moment before the Doctor realized he needed to follow her.

He found her on the bed, her dress laying on the floor next to the bed, her shoes had been discarded and the Doctor almost tripped over them in his haste to get to her. She giggled and then reached out for him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him on top of her. His senses were soon overflowing with her-the feeling of her skin, the scent of her hair, and the way her breath felt against his ear.

"Why haven't we done this sooner?" he asked between desperate kisses. She grinned and tangled her fingers in his hair, then pulled him in for another crushing kiss.

"I was worried you'd take me home." He pulled up enough so he could look into her eyes, and then smiled lovingly at her.

"The TARDIS is your home." She smiled and then pulled him in for another kiss. She pushed his jacket off of his shoulders and dropped it on the floor, then started unbuttoning his shirt. She was desperate for his touch and more than anything she wanted to feel his skin against hers.

* * *

When he woke up he reached out to the other side of the bed, expecting Rose to be there. But it had just been a dream, a fond memory of their time together. He tried not to dwell too long on those moments, but when he was asleep his mind tended to drift to her. Her laugh, her smile, her very presence.

When Martha left he was alone again and thinking of Rose. Rose and the Doctor had shared a room, after that night together, and it was the room that he still slept in. Her room he had left in tact, the TARDIS had preserved it for him, keeping it clean and smelling like her favorite shampoo. When he was alone he would wander in there, wondering if she ever missed the things that she had left behind-which was everything. All of the pictures and trinkets from their journeys, the clothes she insisted on buying, all those reminders of the time they had spent together.

He never wanted to forget her, but remembering was so painful.

* * *

When Rose woke up the next morning the Doctor was still in bed, though he wasn't sleeping. It looked as if he had been watching her sleep. He had never actually stated it but she was certain that he slept less than four hours a night.

"Good morning," she mumbled, running her hands through her hair as she sat up. The sheet fell away from her and she shivered slightly as the cool air came into contact with her skin.

"You're so beautiful," the Doctor mumbled as he kissed her shoulder. She smiled and snuggled into his side. There were two cups of tea on the nightstand, she picked one of them up and sipped it.

"Rose, about what you said last night," he began. She sipped her tea and looked at him, waiting for him to tell her it was a mistake or that it couldn't happen again.

"I said a lot of stuff last night you're gonna have to be more specific."

"About how you always feel like…." he hesitated and dropped her gaze.

"Snogging you senseless?"

"Yeah, about that. I was just thinking that maybe we should...well...we could…" he was tripping over his words and she couldn't help but grin at him. He was always so quick with a witty remark that it was endearing when he was at a loss for words.

"We could do that more, you know, like on a normal basis," he finally finished though he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"Alright."

His head snapped up and he looked at her, as if he was stunned she agreed to it. She laughed and set her tea back on the nightstand, then climbed into his lap.

* * *

After he dropped Donna off, her memory lost and his heart broken a little more, he went back into Rose's room, that pink messy room which almost seemed to capture her so perfectly. He stood in the doorway and thought about how she looked when she was tangled up in the duvet, refusing to get out of bed even though she had slept most of the morning away.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and smiled as he thought about what mornings with her had been like. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes, trying to pretend that she was just taking a bath and would be out to join him soon. He fell asleep thinking of her, hoping that she was happy with the life she had.

Rose and the Doctor burst through the TARDIS doors and moments later the TARDIS had taken off, taking them away from the people chasing them.

"How was I supposed to know you weren't supposed to touch the fountain?" Rose asked.

"There was a sign posted next to it, but to be fair you were too engrossed in the shiny fountain to notice it," the Doctor teased.

He pinned her against the console and started kissing her, running his fingers through her hair and then cupping the back of her head. She immediately wrapped her arms around him and deepened the kiss. She reached for his zipper and he pulled back and chuckled.

"Rose Tyler, you are insatiable," he teased. She laughed but didn't stop what she was doing, not that he wanted her to.

* * *

He missed the intimacy, he missed the companionship and having someone who understood him. But what he missed most was her. There were moments when he wondered what she was up to at that moment, and whether she thought of him. He knew that she was living her life with the man that looked like him, but he wasn't really the same.

As time went on and he grew older he still thought of her. The more time went by the less he thought of her, and then he would see something that reminded him of her, his perfect Rose. He would hear a woman laughing on and would swear it was Rose laughing, or he would see a new type of chocolate that he knew she would love.

One day he was wandering through the TARDIS, allowing her to lead him through some of the forgotten rooms. Finally he opened the door to Rose's room, and it was exactly as she had left it. He was much older and no longer had a face Rose would recognize, yet her pink room had remained the same.

"My dear Rose," the Doctor said softly as he sat down on her bed. "What great adventures we shared."

Companions came and went, and the Doctor remembered every one of them. They were all different and none more important than the other. None of them could take the place of Rose, but he wouldn't want anyone to.

 **The End**

 **A/N: I've been picking away at this story for months, and finally I'm happy with how it ended. Hope you liked it, until next time!**


End file.
